Tentación de verano
by Rena Sabaku no
Summary: Sus vacaciones de verano habían sido frustradas por una gran idea de sus padres. Tener a Sasuke Uchiha bajo el mismo techo no era sencillo. "Este es el comienzo de mi infierno". SasuNaru Itadei -Yaoi-
1. El comienzo del infierno

_Sean todos bienvenidos a esta historia que compartiré con ustedes, antes que nada decirles que este es mi primer fanfic Sasuke x Naruto, y también mi primer fanfic yaoi, espero que les guste. Inspirada en la novela Besos de murciélago de la magnífica Silvia Hervás, pero por supuesto no tendrá el mismo final. Se me olvidaba algo importante, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

**Tentación de Verano**

_**Rena Sabaku no**_

**Capítulo I**

**«El comienzo del Infierno»**

Las personas caminaban apresuradas por la estación de tren, algunas atentas otras con una expresión desorientada en el rostro mirando un pequeño mapa en las manos sin saber qué hacer ni a donde ir. Un muchacho malhumorado, en compañía de sus padres, esperaba sentado tedioso, frente a la sección en donde esperan las personas procedentes de Tokio. Resopló varias veces, para que sus padres notaran su aburrimiento y lo dejaran ir sin más. Su madre le dio una mirada llena de molestia, le fastidiaba que su hijo se comportara tan caprichoso.

—_Deja de comportarte así Naruto_ —le dio un codazo a su hijo—. _¡Deja de estar ahí sentado, párate y levanta el cartel, que sepan que estamos aquí!_

—_Tranquila Kushina, ellos nos van a notar _—le dijo amablemente su esposo, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente—.Esos muchachos _no creo que se hayan olvidado de nosotros, _además todavía no llega el tren cariño

«Ojalá si se hayan olvidado, o si no que el tren se malogre y nunca lleguen» pensó el rubio. Resopló suavemente, el calor del verano se sentía en la estación, y para la mejor de sus suertes hoy se había malogrado el aire acondicionado, quería tomar aire aunque sea por un momento, pasaron diez minutos y no llegaban los invitados, le dolían los brazos y las piernas, bajo el cartel que decía: ¡Bienvenidos Sasuke e Itachi!, realmente le parecía muy ridículo todo esto, ahora debería estar jugando videojuegos en la casa de Kiba con todos sus amigos, pero no, estaba parado con un cartel de lo más ridículo y sobretodo esperando a unos completos desconocidos, al menos para él, ya que a sus queridísimos padres se les había ocurrido la idea de asilar a los hijos de sus mejores amigos en su casa, para que pasen unas fantásticas vacaciones de verano luego de regresar de un extenuante viaje de Paris, alejados de la ciudad en la casa de campo de los Uzumaki. Ellos son unos «hijos de mami», para ser exactos. Naruto jamás había simpatizado con ese tipo de personas que piensan que el dinero lo es todo y que pueden pasarse toda la vida gastándoselo en viajes innecesarios, no es que fuera por envidia ni nada, sus padres eran unos reconocidos empresarios productores de leche en todo Japón, pero aún así les habían enseñado lo que es la humildad y calor de hogar, en sí él era un ser despreocupado y para nada refinado.

—_Como esperemos más, me quedaré dormido _—masculló para sí mismo.

Un entrecejo de Kushina era evidente para notar su molestia al comentario de su hijo.

—_Como te escuche hablar así, no saldrás en un mes ni siquiera para tu adorada fiesta de verano_ —amenazó—. _Más te vale tratarlos bien, se quedarán todo el verano._

—_No te la agarres con mi fiesta de verano mamá, además no habría fiesta sin mí_ —lo dijo con aire de superioridad.

—_Naruto…_—le advirtió con la mirada su papá, sabía que su querida esposa estaba a punto de darle un ataque de cólera, y no era nada fiable ver a Kushina enojada.

Un mensaje de la operadora del tren los sacó de sus pensamientos, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta del tren, por donde comenzó a salir mucha gente. La mayoría de ellos turistas de otros países, uno que otro del país y algunos un poco excéntricos, supuso que eran de algún templo.

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar que sus padres le sonreían a unos extraños, que poco a poco se acercaron a ellos, lo supo de inmediato esos eran los «hijos de mami» que se quedarían en su casa. Ya a ambos muchachos cerca, los pudo ver mejor, el más alto tenía los ojos negros profundos, su cabello era negro y largo sujetado por una coleta baja, su rostro tenía dos marcas en las mejillas que le hacían tener un porte maduro, vestía una camisa azul informal, y unos pantalones cortos, típico para los viajes al campo, usaba unas zapatillas de color negro, todos con algún bordado de la familia «Uchiha», pero lo más curioso era el extraño collar que tenía eran tres pendientes separados en forma de un nueve; miró al segundo, era muy parecido al primero pero este tenía el cabello corto con un peinado un tanto extraño, sus ojos eran negros muy penetrantes, y vestía con un polo negro sin cuello, pantalones blancos, zapatillas negras, este a diferencia de su hermano no tenía collares ni pulseras, solo un reloj que se veía caro.

—_Buenas tardes señora Kushina, señor Minato _—saludaron ambos, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

—_Pero como han crecido, recuerdo como si fuera ayer que eran unos niñitos_ —se abalanzo hacia los desconocidos para abrazarlos y besarlos como si se fueran a ir—._Tu debes ser Itachi verdad_ —se dirigió hacia el muchacho del extraño collar.

—_A sí es señora, soy Itachi Uchiha_ —habló—. _Y este es mi hermano menor, Sasuke._

—_Se parecen mucho_— se separó de los hermanos, y sujeto a Naruto del brazo—. _Este es mi hijo Naruto, tiene la misma edad que Sasuke._

—_Hola…_—saludo incomodo Naruto, aún con el cartel en mano.

—_Será mejor dirigirnos a casa, no queda muy lejos de aquí, solo esta a diez minutos_ —habló Minato al notar tenso a su hijo, sabía que a Naruto no le agradaba tratar con niños ricos.

Sasuke no sabía si sonreír o hacer una mueca de desagrado. No era de extrañarse. Nunca en su vida había esperado aquel recibimiento y, teniendo en cuenta como su hermano y la señora Uzumaki no dejaban de parlotear, apenas si se entendía de que hablaban, no sabía cómo su hermano no podía darse cuenta en la situación que estaban, tal vez si estaba loco o le afecto el viaje, pero prefirió que su rostro no cambiaría tendría el mismo semblante de siempre: indiferente, serio, sin ninguna emoción. Durante el trayecto del coche se mantuvo así.

—_Ya hemos llegado_ —anunció Kushina cuando Minato aparcó la camioneta frente a una gran casa de tres pisos, muy extensa, que tenía el símbolo de la familia Uzumaki.

Sasuke bajo del coche con desagrado. Estaría feliz si tan solo esto era una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría, o sino una broma pesada de sus padres, pero al observar bien supo que no era así, deseo salir corriendo en ese instante. Se encontraba en el campo, alejado del bullicio matinal de la ciudad, de sus amigos. A diferencia de su hermano Itachi que al parecer le encantaba el campo, él lo odiaba, odiaba las flores, los árboles, los pajaritos, hasta las plantitas que crecían, hizo una mueca de desagrado y contó mentalmente hasta diez para evitarse una jaqueca que no valdría la pena, pronto planearía su huída, tal vez esa noche nadie notase que faltaba una camioneta en el garaje.

—_Itachi, Sasuke, ¡Pasen! Tengo que presentarles a mi otro hijo y a mis padres _—Naruto rió para sí mismo—. _Mis padres tenían una reunión importante y mi hijo Deidara se quedo toda la noche haciendo un trabajo en la casa de un amigo y hoy estaba tan cansado que no pudo recibirlos en la estación de tren, espero que los disculpen._

—_No se preocupe señora_ —respondió Itachi.

¿Enserio, más personas? Ahora si explotaría, ya bastante tenía con ese muchacho rubio que lo miraba de reojo a él y a su hermano, pero sentía que a él lo miraba como si fuese un alíen. Naruto era un ser raro a su parecer, no se vestía tan mal, pero había un sentimiento que le decía que no era un tipo normal.

— _¡Iruka!—_gritó la madre a un mayordomo que los recibía en la puerta—. _Ellos son nuestros invitados, Itachi y Sasuke, son los hijos de mi adorada Mikoto y el mejor amigo de Minato, Fugaku._

—_Mucho gusto en conocerlos; Itachi-san, Sasuke-san, soy Iruka el mayordomo de la familia pueden contar conmigo para lo que gusten _—les dijo amablemente.

—_Gracias Iruka-san _—. Dijo Itachi, mirando de reojo a su hermano, para que hiciera lo mismo.

—_Muchas Gracias Iruka-san_ —habló Sasuke sintiendo la presión de su hermano sobre él.

—_Iruka, las cosas de los hermanos están en sus respectivas habitaciones_ —dijo Kushina.

—_Así es señora, hoy por la mañana llegaron y ya las acomode_ —contestó Iruka.

La casa de los Uzumaki era realmente bonita, tenía muebles de madera y cuero, lo común en una casa campestre, era muy elegante, en la sala principal había una chimenea, y un cuadro donde mostraba la familia Uzumaki. Cuando sus padres le dijeron que tenían que ir de vacaciones a una casa de campo pensó que viviría en una casita chica donde no había ni luz ni agua, donde el día a día era un infierno pero al parecer se equivocó, la casa superaba sus expectativas.

—_Iruka, ¿Dónde está Deidara? ¿Y mis padres?_ —preguntó la señora Uzumaki.

—_El joven Deidara está en su habitación, aún no despierta; sus padres todavía no llegan de la reunión, avisaron de que llegarían en la noche_—respondió el mayordomo—._Puedo ir a llamar al joven si usted gusta._

—_No hace falta yo misma iré a despertarlo, quiero que conozca a Itachi y a Sasuke _—hizo un ademán de que la siguieran.

Subieron las escaleras de la casa, pasaron por las habitaciones hasta llegar a una habitación que tenía un cartel que decía «El arte es una explosión»

—_Deidara, abre la puerta cariño_ —dijo dando unos toques a la puerta

—_Cinco minutos más mamá…_—se escucho una voz tras la puerta.

—_Necesito que conozcas a los invitados Deidara, después sigues durmiendo_.

—_Puede venir hasta el mismísimo presidente, a mí no me interesa, solo quiero dormir_ —espetó un soñoliento Deidara.

—_Mira muchachito yo no estoy para aguantar tus caprichitos, ¡O abres la puerta o la tumbo! Tú escoges _—gritó enojada Kushina.

—_Ya voy mamá _—se escucho pasos acercándose a la puerta para abrirla, dejando ver a un muchacho rubio de cabellos largos, despeinado —. _No puedes aguantar una broma, tranquila mamá_ —sonrió dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su madre, no era nada bueno hacerla enojar.

—_Kushina cariño, sabes lo bromista que es Deidara, no lo hiso con mala intención ¿No es así Deidara?_ —Minato sabía que tendría que intervenir o si no le iría mal a su hijo.

—_Hazle caso a papá, el tiene razón no fue con mala intención mamá _—rió un poco nervioso.

—_Deidara eres un caso perdido hermano _—dijo Naruto codeando a su hermano.

Sasuke estaba asombrado, preguntándose si había sido testigo de una bienvenida o de una… ¿pelea? , el hermano del chico extraño, era realmente una persona sin clase, no respetaba que habían personas aparte de la familia en ese lugar, si alguna vez hablara con él –ojalá fuese nunca- le daría unas lecciones de cómo comportarse; se giró y vio que su hermano no pensaba lo mismo que él, estaba con un rostro divertido. Tal vez su hermano si debía ir a un psiquiatra.

—_Mi nombre como ya saben es Deidara, amo el arte y por favor no me hablen en momentos de inspiración, Hmm_—se rasco la melena rubia que estaba toda desordenada.

Al parecer él tenía toda la razón no tenían clase, ¿A dónde diablos lo habían mandado sus padres?, la respuesta estaba clara como el agua: A una casa de locos.

—_Deidara…tú tampoco quieres ir a la fiesta de verano _—amenazó la señora Uzumaki sujetando la camisa de este.

—_Mamá ya los salude, nunca te dije que sería amable ¿o sí? Hmm—_Sonrió sarcásticamente, tratando de soltarse del agarre de su madre—. _Ahora si seguiré durmiendo, estoy muy cansado._

—_Será mejor que te vayas a descansar, parece que no estás de humor Deidara _—habló su padre empujándolo hacia su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a su hijo solo en su habitación_—. Perdónenlo es un muchacho un poco rebelde, pero es buen chico._

—_No se preocupe señor_ —le dijo Itachi con total sinceridad.

—_Naruto…_—llamó la madre a su hijo que estaba sonriendo al ver la escena—. _Quiero que lleves a los muchachos a su habitación._

—_Porque tengo que hacer de guía turística, ¿dónde está Iruka? _—Vio el rostro de su madre muy molesto al decir eso y decidió hacerle caso—. _Síganme._

Ambos muchachos siguieron a Naruto, recorrieron un pasadizo que tenía cuadros en sus paredes, habitaciones, hasta que el muchacho paro.

—_Llegamos, la habitación de la derecha es la de Itachi y la otra de_ _Sasuke_ —se giró para verlos y entregarles sus respectivas llaves.

—_Gracias Naruto_ —le sonrió Itachi, para después retirarse.

Naruto pensó que tal vez el tal Itachi no es malo ni mucho menos un engreído como el supuso, pero el otro Sasuke, tenía una sensación que con él no se llevaría muy bien.

—_Te vas a quedar parado enfrente de mi habitación _—le habló Sasuke que se recostó en el marco de puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Lo sabía, el presentimiento Uzumaki jamás falla, sabía que ese muchachito era un estúpido creído —_Es mi casa puedo hacer lo que yo quiera_ —lo miró desafiante.

—_Mira chico del cartel, sé que es tu casa, pero no me gusta que estés interrumpiendo mi privacidad, ¿Entendido?_ —se acomodo los cabellos que caían en su frente.

—_Vaya hasta que por fin hablas «mudito»_ —hiso señas con sus manos—. _Me alegra que hables, pensé que eras autista, pero déjame decirte algo: no puedes estar poniendo reglas en una casa ajena._

—_Yo no hablo con gente como tú, que eso te quede claro_ —le dijo con una expresión aburrida—. _Y yo hago lo que se me plazca ¿Es que acaso aquí no hay libertad de expresión?_

—_Si la hay pero para personas, no para alienígen_as.

—_Con más razón entonces, tendrás que servirme ya que mi raza es superior a la tuya, humano_ —se acerco al rubio— _hagamos una cosa simple, yo no quiero estar aquí y tú no quieres que este aquí, así que ambos coincidimos en algo._

—_Así es…_

—_El acuerdo es simple, tu no me hables yo no te hablo, ignorémonos_.

—_Eso será muy sencillo, así no tendré que soportarte_.

—_Pienso lo mismo, una cosa más no me interesa tu estúpida fiesta de verano ni conocer a tus campestres amiguitos ni molestas chicas, así que cuando vengan ni por educación te molestes en presentármelos que no deseo hablar con ellos_ —lo dijo con tranquilidad como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Naruto se tomo un momento para procesar todo lo que el «Hijo de mami» le estaba diciendo, lo tenía sorprendido como este hablaba, como si realmente le resultara desagradable estar en el campo, más bien el campo debería estar triste de tener gente como él pisando su suelo ¡Hasta se metió con sus amigos!, eso si no ce lo permitiría.

—_Te aseguro que ni siquiera querrán conocerte _—hablo molesto_—. Y por segunda vez no puedes estar poniendo tratos ni reglas tontas en mi casa_.

—_Pensé que te estaba gustando el trato, o eso parecía al principio… entonces eso significa que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo_ —miró a Naruto.

—_Claro que n…_

—_Lo sabía, pero déjame decirte que no eres el tipo de persona que merezca mi amistad._

—_No quiero tu amistad, tonto._

—_Entonces…_—alzó una ceja como si procesara lo que le decía el rubio, y con una sonrisa sarcástica le dijo—. _Lo siento chico del cartel, pero no me gustan los hombres, a mí ni a mi hermano, búscate otros._

Naruto rió con nerviosismo al notar que la conversación había cambiado de rumbo, era mejor aceptar ese tonto trato antes de que el muchachito ese piense que le gustan los hombres. —_Si serás un… acepto tu estúpido trato, y que te quede claro a mí no me gustan los hombres y si me gustaran jamás me fijaría en ti Idiota. _

—_Entonces ya que las cosas están claras, no me hables tonto —se alejo del rubio, camino hasta la puerta en donde se recostó_ —Hasta nunca «Dobe »

—_Bastardo…_—estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él, pero Sasuke cerró la puerta— Sabia que era un «Hijo de mami».

Naruto salió de aquel pasadizo en donde se encontraban los hermanos Uchiha, tenía la sensación que a partir de la visita de los «Hijos de mami» su vida se tornaría un tanto cruel. Se sentó en el sofá del corredor y comenzó a meditar lo ocurrido hace algunos segundos, tal vez debería ir a avisarles a sus padres sobre el sujeto malcriado que estaba con ellos y así lo echarían de su casa, pero sabía que no le creerían, lo tacharían de mentiroso e intolerante a las personas. Pensó en ir con su hermano, él lo entendería, pero recordó que el día anterior se había desvelado y no estaría de buen humor, será mejor preparase para lo que está por venir.

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en la cama, pensando en cómo rayos había llegado ahí. Estaba enfadado con sus padres, nunca les perdonaría eso, desde luego. Tomar su verano para ir a una casa de desconocidos. No es que a Sasuke le gustase el verano –más bien le desagradaba–. Pero podría estar ahora mismo en París pintando cuadros con su primo Sai, aunque no se lleven muy bien, por lo menos era mejor que estar en un campo mirando las florecillas y escuchar los cantos de los pajaritos, que lo volvían loco. Sabía que ese verano sería el peor de todos, su única salvación molestar a ese Dobe rubio, Naruto, que a su parecer era una persona sin clase.

Se incorporó cuando escucho unos toquecitos a su puerta.

—_Joven Sasuke, la señora Kushina me dijo que le preguntara si se le ofrecía algo _—era el mayordomo de los Uzumaki, Iruka.

—_No se preocupe, estoy bien, gracias._

— _Entonces con su permiso joven_ —después de decir eso, el mayordomo se fue.

Sasuke pensó que tal vez el mayordomo Iruka era la única persona normal en esa casa, tenía un carácter agradable; no como su mayordomo Kakashi, ese era un ser pervertido que andaba con un libro pornográfico sin sentir vergüenza alguna, si más no recordaba ese libro era «Icha Icha Paradise» significaba el paraíso del coqueteo o algo así le dijo su mayordomo. Sasuke se dirigió hasta el balcón de su cuarto que daba la vista a una piscina y un comedor elegante, era una vista magnifica para los amantes de los campos ya que se podía ver los bosques, animales y el despejado cielo azul. Dejo de ver el balcón para dirigirse a la mesita de noche en donde guardaba un libro que estaba leyendo en el camino del viaje, era un libro muy antiguo, su madre se lo había obsequiado; sostuvo el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió, solo había leído el primer capítulo.

Ya había pasado media hora de tranquilidad, fue cuando sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—_Idiota _—escucho la voz que se encontraba tras la puerta, y se dirigía a él—. ¡_Mamá dice que ya está el almuerzo, y quiere que estés en el comedor_!—reconoció esa voz, era la de Naruto.

No se molesto en contestarle, ahora no estaba de ánimos para responderle al Dobe.

Naruto estaba enfadado, estaba de lo más tranquilo en su habitación, hasta que llego su adorada madre, diciéndole: _«Naru-chan quiero que les digas a Sasuke-kun y a Itachi-kun que vayan al comedor, Iruka ya hiso el almuerzo»_, tenía ganas de decirle que porque no va el mismo Iruka o su hermano, o en el peor de los casos ella misma, pero su madre le ahorro la respuesta _«No acepto un no por respuesta», _él lo tenía claro: su madre siempre se salía con la suya, y ahora estaba detrás de la puerta del engreído ese, cuando prometió no volverle a hablar.

Sintió de repente el girar de la perilla de la puerta, y ahí lo vio otra vez con esa mirada negra profunda y altanera.

—_Dobe, te dije que dejaras de hablarme_ —hablo el Uchiha molesto.

—_Mi mamá me obligo, y sabes no quiero quedarme sin fiesta._

—_Como sea, apártate de mi camino, se por donde llegar al comedor_ —empujó a Naruto levemente.

—_Pero que fastidioso salió el mudito_ —dijo susurrando al ver como se alejaba el Uchiha—. _Supongo que tengo que ir por el otro_.

Naruto se encamino hacia la otra habitación, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero esta se abrió antes de lo previsto.

—_Naruto-san escuche la conversación con mi hermano, no es necesario que me lo digas, ahora mismo voy _—le dijo amablemente Itachi—. _Yo no ce por donde queda el comedor, te agradecería que me lo mostraras_.

—_Oh…está bien, sígueme _—Naruto se sorprendió al ver que Itachi no era grosero como el otro, su personalidad era amable.

—_Naruto-san perdona a mi hermano por ser grosero, él es un buen chico, solo que no le gusta relacionarse con las personas._

—_Impresionante…_

— _¿Qué es impresionante Naruto-san? _—preguntó Itachi.

—_No te pareces nada a Sasuke_ —respondió sorprendido Naruto.

—_Los hermanos no siempre se parecen, Naruto-san._

—_Llámame solamente Naruto_ —se paró en seco, extendiéndole la mano en forma de respeto.

—_Y tú llámeme Itachi_ —Le respondió el saludo con la amabilidad que lo caracteriza.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, los señores Uzumaki, Deidara y Sasuke se encontraban allí, el almuerzo estaba en la mesa, se mostraba muy apetitoso.

—_Ahora si estamos todos_ —dijo alegremente Kushina, al observar a Naruto e Itachi —_Podemos empezar con el almuerzo._

Sasuke se preguntaba si su hermano en verdad debía consultar a un psiquiatra; se sorprendió al verlo entrar con el Dobe conversando amenamente, nunca imagino ver a su hermano hablando con ese ser grosero y sin clase. Decidió concentrarse en el plato frente a él, estaba delicioso.

—_Itachi-kun, ¿cuántos años tienes?_ —preguntó Kushina, tratando de salir del ambiente callado.

—_Tengo dieciocho años señora Kushina_ —contestó Itachi.

—_Itachi-kun no me digas señora Kushina, dime Tía Kushina por favor, tu también Sasuke-kun._

—_Está bien tía Kushina_ —le respondió Itachi, acompañado de un movimiento de la cabeza en afirmación por parte de su hermano.

—_Como seguía diciendo, Itachi-kun, tienes la misma edad que mi hijo Deidara_ —el mencionado prestó atención a lo que le iba a decir su madre—. _Dei-chan, porque no le presentas a tus amigos a Itachi-kun._

— _¿Qué?, estas bromeando… no es así mamá, Hmm_ —dijo riéndose, pero se sorprendió con lo que dijo su mamá.

—_Me ves con cara de payaso hijo, por supuesto que no bromeo —encaró a su hijo_— Itachi-kun debe conocer personas, así como Sasuke-kun, tu hermano ayudara a Sasuke-kun, tu ayuda a Itachi-kun.

— ¿_Qué...?_ —Naruto casi se atora—. _Ni lo sueñes mamá, que Sasuke haga sus propios amigos, acaso no sabes que si ando con el señor elegancia mi vida social se vería afectada, ten piedad mamá… ¿Papá…sabes a lo que me refiero_? —buscó con la mirada a su padre en busca de ayuda.

—_Hijo me parece que estas exagerando_ —contestó Minato.

—_Yo estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano_ —Deidara abrazo a su hermano— _Mi vida social también estaría afectada mamá._

—_No se preocupe señora, nosotros estamos bien así _—intervino Itachi.

—_Ni hablar, Deidara y Naruto saben que pasará si no obedecen mis órdenes_ —habló triunfante la peli roja.

Naruto y Deidara se miraron, soltaron un bufido, no podían refutar, simplemente siguieron comiendo. Naruto observó el rostro de Sasuke, tenía una sonrisa extraña, parecía disfrutar de la pequeña gresca de hace unos instantes.

—_Estaría contenta, que pasaran las vacaciones juntos_ —opino Kushina —. _Cuando se conozcan se volverán inseparables_ —añadió— _tanto que serán los mejores amigos por siempre._

En la cabeza de Naruto solo rondaba algo «Este es el comienzo del infierno».

Y aquí acaba el primer capítulo de mi fanfic, espero que les haya sido de su agrado, la verdad es que no ce cuantos capítulos tendrá este fanfic pero aproximo a que unos quince o veinte capítulos, me gustaría que siguieran cada capítulo que les dedico a ustedes; espero con ansias sus comentarios, recomendaciones, y preguntas. Yo las responderé. Eso es todo nos leemos en los próximos capítulos, ¡Hasta luego!

_Rena Sabaku no._


	2. ¿Una no, Dos bolas de pelos

Sean bienvenidos nuevamente, espero que no me maten por la tardanza, en fin, hoy vengo con otro capítulo más de Tentación de verano. Antes de empezar debo decir que Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama y escribo con el fin de entretenerlos con mi loca imaginación, sin ánimo de lucro.

Nota: esta historia está inspirada en el libro «Besos de murciélago» de Silvia Hervás, y aclaro que no es una adaptación.

Ahora sí, no los aburro más con mis aclaraciones, que empiece el capítulo.

**Tentación de verano**

**Capítulo II**

**« ¿Una?...no, Dos bolas de pelos»**

_**Rena Sabaku no**_

Al despertar recordó en dónde se encontraba. Sé talló los ojos lentamente con una mano y con la otra cogió el celular que estaba sobre su mesa de noche. Soltó un bufido al ver el calendario de su celular, aún faltaban varias semanas para irse de aquel lugar, específicamente dos meses. Dos terribles meses que tenía que soportar al «dobe» con sus tonterías. Si bien había hecho un trato con él, no creía que eso durase, ya que su «tía» Kushina el día anterior buscaba cualquier excusa para que interactuara con el «usurotonkachi», y como si fuera poco lo mismo hacía con su hermano pero con Deidara, pero por lo visto a su hermano no le importaba en lo absoluto ¡Hasta parecía que disfrutaba hablar con el maleducado ese!, le desagradaba que su hermano se juntara con ese tipo de gente: impulsivas y expresivas, lo bueno es que el dichoso Deidara no tenía el mínimo interés en hablar con su hermano ¡Cuanto se lo agradecía! le quitaba el peso de encima de tratar de alejarlo de su hermano.

Itachi se caracterizaba por ser amable con las personas, a veces esa amabilidad le causaba dolor y sufrimiento, eso era lo que quería evitar: que su hermano sufriera nuevamente por amistades falsas.

Miró la ventana por el rabillo del ojo y pudo ver un arcoíris que nacía a lo lejos en unas montañas y se perdía en el cielo. Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, el panorama era realmente hermoso.

Cogió su celular, se fijó la hora —_Diez y trece_ —se dijo a sí mismo—._ Ya es tarde, me sorprende que nadie haya venido a despertarme. _

Caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, deseaba hablar con él. No sé dio cuenta de que chocó con «algo» que lo hiso tambalearse, notó que ese «algo» cayó al piso por el impacto.

—_Auch..._—se quejó adolorido—. _Si no te disculpas al menos ayúdame a levantarme ¡Teme!_

Reconoció esa voz—. _Tú chocaste conmigo, usurotonkachi_ —miró al rubio con desagrado.

—_Deja de mirarme así _—se levantó para encararlo—. Lo haces desde ayer, _parece que te causo asco._

—_Para ser dobe, eres muy listo —_se burló, quería decirle que él también lo miraba como si fuera un alíen el día anterior, mas él no tenía porque dar explicaciones.

—_Ahh...pero como tú eres el «Rey de la belleza», el chico más guapo de todo Japón, eso te da todo el derecho de decirme que yo doy asco_ —ironizó arrugando el entrecejo.

—_Hasta que te diste cuenta —_respondió Sasuke.

—_Sabes que no iba en serio —_le dijo molesto—. ¡_Era sarcasmo teme, sarcasmo! —_recalcó la última palabra consternado.

—_No niegues lo evidente, dobe _—habló dándole la espalda dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano—. Pero ya te dije que no eres mi tipo.

— _¡No sabes cuánto te detesto! —_Exclamó— ¡_Por tu culpa olvide por que venía!_

—_Que tu mente sea limitada no es mi culpa —_tocó la puerta de Itachi; su paciencia con el dobe se estaba agotando, necesitaba salir de ahí. Ya no escucho más quejas del rubio, lo veía pensativo, tal vez si se le olvido algo. Volvió a tocar con insistencia, pero no recibía respuesta alguna, fue cuando escuchó que el usurotonkachi le decía algo.

—_Teme..._—se acercó a Sasuke—. _Ya recordé para que viniera._

—_Hnn _—gruño; era su forma de decirle que siguiera, la cual fue captada por el otro.

—_Era para despertarte _—explicó—. _Itachi nos dijo que te diéramos más tiempo para descansar porque el viaje había sido agotador y cuando creyera el momento te desper..._

— _¿Donde está Itachi? _—preguntó Sasuke interrumpiéndolo, sin hacer caso a la explicación de Naruto.

—_Está en la sala viendo una película con mi padre _—respondió e hizo un chasquido de molestia al verse interrumpido por el Uchiha.

Sin decir más, Sasuke, salió de la habitación dejando a Naruto solo.

Su mirada siguió la espalda de Sasuke que poco a poco se perdía por el pasillo. Frunció el ceño, todo esto de la visita de los Uchiha lo tenía cansado, no por Itachi, él era «la bondad echa persona» al menos a su criterio. El problema radicaba en Sasuke y sus caprichitos típico de un «hijo de mami». Lo tenía harto.

Se dirigió a su habitación dando grandes zancadas, al entrar, se recostó en su cama, cogió su celular que estaba sobre la misma y procedió a buscar entre sus contactos a su amiga para contarle sus problemas, sabía que esta siempre lo escucharía; también para hablar sobre las últimas noticias de la comunidad. Esperó hasta que contestaron.

—_Aló...—_titubeaba la chica tras la línea—. _¿Naruto-kun?_

— _¡Hinata!_ —saludó—. _Siento llamarte tan temprano, ni siquiera son las once_ —rió avergonzado—. _Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien._

—_No te preocupes Naruto-kun_ —dijo con sinceridad—. _Yo también... necesitaba hablar contigo _—admitió avergonzada—. _Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, pero dime tú primero._

—_Gracias Hina-chan —_sonrió—. _Recuerdas que te comenté que iban a venir a pasar las vacaciones los hijos de los amigos de mis padres. _

—_Si lo recuerdo Naruto-kun._

—_Eso se está volviendo insoportable, Hina-chan —_contó enfadado_ —.Por Itachi no digo nada pero Sasuke...—_tomó aire y dijo enfurecido_ —. Me saca de quicio, es un insoportable, creído, arrogante..._

—_Creo que exageras Naruto-kun —_interrumpió Hinata con una gota en su cabeza—. Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad.

— _¿Cuando exagero yo Hina-chan? —_preguntó Naruto consternado.

—_Naruto-kun..._

—_Está bien, casi siempre exagero —_admitió casi riendo—. _Pero jamás le daré una oportunidad a ese bastardo, Hina-chan._

—_Tranquilo Naruto-kun, tal vez Uchiha-kun le cueste hacer amigos._

—_Con ese carácter dudo que tenga amigos_ —más que una suposición parecía una afirmación_—. Y dime..._—cambió de tema, al menos le había dicho a alguien como se sentía—. _¿Cómo va todo por ahí?_

—_Bien, emocionados por la fiesta y... extrañando tus bromas —_respondió apenada por lo dicho al final.

—_Sabía que me extrañarían_ —presumió Naruto, sin captar lo que quería transmitir su amiga—. _Pronto iré a visitarlos —«_y espero ir sin el teme» pensó, sabía que su mamá sería capaz de obligarlo a que conozca a sus amigos.

—_Te estaremos esperando_ —le aseguró—. _Naruto-kun yo..._—vaciló un rato—. _Quiero decirte algo._

—_Dime Hina-chan._

—_Yo, desde hace tiempo...—_sus palabras se fueron desvaneciendo a medida que hablaba—. _Yo..._

— _¡Ahhh!_ —Un grito se escuchó por toda la casa interrumpiendo la conversación que Naruto tenía con Hinata, pero no precisamente proveniente de algún Uzumaki, era de un Uchiha y para ser exactos: Uchiha Sasuke. Conocía esa voz prepotente y gruesa sin duda alguna era la de él. La curiosidad le invadió por todo el cuerpo, repentinamente recordó un dicho que le había dicho su querida abuela Tsunade: «La curiosidad mató al gato (1)». Escuchó otro grito. Al diablo la frase de su abuela, al fin y al cabo él no era un gato, era Uzumaki Naruto un adolecente que le gustaba curiosear. Su atención volvió al teléfono, había olvidado por completo a su amiga que aún estaba tras la línea.

—_Hina-chan escuchaste ese grito._

—_Si... Naruto-kun_ —contestó un poco triste, no por ser interrumpida si no porque notó que el rubio no tomó importancia a lo que iba a decirle. Ni siquiera preguntó.

—_Tengo una sospecha de quien fue, así que tengo que averiguarlo_ —al parecer no notó la tristeza de las palabras de su amiga—. _Adiós, Hina-chan, cuando pueda te llamo._

—_Esperaré tu llamada_ —se entusiasmo al saber que Naruto la llamaría—. _Adiós Naruto-kun._

Colgó. Tiró su celular a la cama y corrió rápidamente hacia el primer piso, quería saber porque Sasuke gritaba. Se detuvo frente a la sala. Estaba Itachi y todos los miembros de la familia Uzumaki a excepción de Deidara, disfrutando de una película, y en un rincón apreció al susodicho siendo atacado o mejor dicho perseguido por la mascota de la familia.

—_Lárgate estúpida bola de pelos_ —decía entre dientes, pasando imperceptible para la familia, pero no para Naruto que podía leer claramente sus labios.

Así que ahí estaba la razón, no sabía si reírse, parar la cómica gresca o sacar la cámara para sobornar mas tarde a Sasuke con el video. Decidió que pararía la pelea. No por Sasuke, eso era obvio, lo haría por Kurama «el pobre» e «indefenso» animalito.

Había sacado la conclusión de que Kurama había sido atacado por Sasuke y el «animalito» al verse amenazado no tuvo más remedio que defenderse del malvado Sasuke –nótese el sarcasmo–, debía rescatarlo.

— _¡Kurama!_ —lo llamó—. _Ven aquí zorrito_ —acto seguido el zorro dejó de perseguir a Sasuke para enredarse en las piernas de su amo—. _¿Dónde habías estado?_ —Preguntó como si esperara una respuesta—. _Te he extrañado mucho Kurama._

—_Naruto_ —le llamó su madre, sacando de su ensoñación con su mascota—. _Hijo, pero que egoísta eres_ —le recriminó.

— _¿Yo?_ —se señalo a sí mismo—. ¿_Por qué si no hice nada?_

—_A caso no te diste cuenta que Sasuke-kun estaba jugando con Kurama_ —miró a Sasuke como brindándole su apoyo.

—_No sé preocupe_ —intervino, no para ayudar al rubio, solo que no quería volver a «jugar» con la bola de pelos, si a eso se le llamaba jugar.

—_Ya lo oíste mamá_ —sujetó a Kurama entre sus brazos abrazándolo—. _Además no he visto a Kurama desde hace dos días, lo más seguro es que él quiere pasar más tiempo conmigo que con alguien que acaba de conocer _—miró a los ojos al zorrito y este lanzó un aullido como si quisiera dar a conocer que concordaba con su amo.

—_Naruto...—_hablaba su madre con enojo al pronunciar el nombre de su hijo.

El peli negro tenía que ayudar a su odiado amigo –si se le podía decir amigo–, si no quería pasar toda la tarde con la escoria animal.

Tragó grueso, era la primera vez que ayudaría a alguien _—.Tía Kushina, yo todavía sigo cansado del viaje, quisiera descansar un poco y después jugaré con su mascota_ —trató de sonreír pero no pudo, no era su costumbre solo relajó un poco el rostro dándole una apariencia afable.

—_Bueno viéndolo de ese lado, está bien Sasuke-kun_ —sonrió Kushina.

—_Mamá, donde había estado Kurama_ —se acercó a su madre en busca de una respuesta e interrumpiendo la atmósfera de paz creada por el Uchiha.

—_Tus abuelos se lo llevaron al consultorio de Hana-san(2) hace dos días, se iba a quedar con ella un día_—explicó—. _Y como ayer viajaron tus abuelos, aprovecharon para recogerlo._

—_Eso significa que ¿El viejo pervertido y la vieja amargada están aquí? —_preguntó Naruto sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero al ver como su madre arrugaba la frente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

—_Naruto... por Kami-sama ten más respeto a tus abuelos._

—_Pero mamá sabes que tengo razón ¿no?_ —colocó sus manos en su boca, realmente odiaba que a veces se le escapara sus pensamientos, era directo.

—_Te estás pasando muchachito..._

Sasuke observaba la discusión entre el dobe y su tía Kushina –decidió llamarla «tía» a pedido de su hermano–, le parecía entretenido ver la gresca, pensó por un momento que si los días eran así tal vez no se aburriría de estar en el campo.

Al final la discusión la ganó Kushina ya que amenazó a Naruto con lo de su fiesta de verano, y el rubio no tuvo más remedió que aceptar su derrota.

Sasuke pensaba ir a tomar el desayuno que amablemente le ofreció Iruka pero al tener el encuentro con la bola de pelos se le quito toda el hambre, se disculpó con Iruka para después acercarse a su hermano y sentarse a su lado.

La película que veían era interesante, era sobre asesinatos y tenía mucho suspenso. Aunque debes en cuando era interrumpida por algún comentario de Tsunade, la abuela del dobe.

—_Jiraiya, te apuesto a quinientos yenes que ese muchacho se muere en manos de la FBI para tapar el asunto._

—_Yo digo que al final lo terminan salvando sus amigos y se descubre la verdad, al fin y al cabo es el personaje principal, esos tipos siempre se salvan al menos que sea una película asiática_ —comentó Jiraiya a lo cual nosotros asentimos—. _Pero acepto el reto._

Esos comentarios se hacían más frecuentes a menudo que pasaba la película, apuestas de Tsunade y la explicación de Jiraiya. Se le hacía entretenido ver sus apuestas, pero jamás lo admitiría.

Al terminar la película, Jiraiya tenía en sus manos dos mil yenes de todas las apuestas ganadas, Minato leía periódico. Todo estaba muy tranquilo a excepción de Tsunade, que se lamentaba de haber perdido su dinero, siendo consolada por su hija, Kushina. Tal vez no era tan tranquilo pero al menos no estaba el dobe para irritarlo, ni el otro mal educado portándose grosero con todos. Su hermano Itachi leía una obra que lo entretenía y él solo disfrutaba la calma.

La calma fue interrumpida al escuchar un maullido, sonido de unas bolsas y unas pisadas provenientes de la entrada. Resopló molesto al saber que su calma había sido estropeada.

—_Mamá, mamá_ —llamó Deidara con insistencia a medida que se acercaba—. _Mira lo que encontré en el camino _—dijo en frente de todos, alzando al animal y dejando las bolsas tiradas en el suelo—. _No te parece lindo._

Todos tenían una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro al ver al gato que estaba en los brazos de Deidara. Por la mente de Sasuke pasaban miles de cosas y entre ellas como deshacerse de otro animal, tenía suficiente con la bola de pelos. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que su hermano ya no estaba a su lado si no al lado de Deidara.

—_Me parece muy bonito_ —comentó al mismo tiempo que lo quitaba de los brazos de Deidara que lo miraba extrañado.

No le extraño la reacción de su hermano, ya que este era un amante de los gatos, pero le molestaba la actitud confiada de su hermano.

Se escucharon otros pasos acercarse a la escena. Era Naruto, venía solo, sin Kurama.

—_Por qué hay tanto alboroto_ —preguntó curioso, pero al notar la causa, grito_—. ¡Qué rayos es eso!_

«Tenía que ser Usurotonkachi, mira que no saber que es un gato» pensó Sasuke, mirando a Naruto.

—_Lo encontré en el camino cuando iba a comprar los materiales para mi escultura —_explicó Deidara.

—_...esta de lodo_ —añadió Sasuke inconscientemente.

—_Pero para ser de la calle esta más o menos limpio ¿No creen?_ —respondió Deidara señalando al animal que estaba en los brazos de Itachi.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero al ver como su hermano asentía a lo dicho por el rubio, casi se le daba por ir corriendo a su habitación coger su celular y llamar a un psiquiatra para su hermano, término por guardar la compostura como todo Uchiha.

— _¿Y cómo lo llamaremos?_ —preguntó Naruto.

—_Papá no ha decidido si se va a quedar todavía Naruto —_respondió su hermano.

—_Anda papá di que sí —_Naruto se dirigió a su padre.

Minato dejo de mirar el periódico para encarar a sus hijos — _¿Deidara te encargaras del gato?_

—_Sí papá_ —respondió.

—_Tú solo —_lo miró seriamente— _Sabes que criar un animal es una gran responsabilidad. No le puedes pedir ayuda a Iruka, sabes que él anda muy ocupado __con las tareas del hogar_—añadió.

—_Tío Minato_ —llamó Itachi, captando la atención de todos—. _Yo ayudaré a Deidara a cuidar al gato en el tiempo que me quede_—aseguró_—. Tengo dos gatos en Tokio se cómo cuidar de ellos._

—_Eso no es lo que me preocupa Itachi-kun, Deidara ya descuido a sus peces que terminaron siendo comida de Kurama._

—_Yo ayudaré a que sea responsable._

—_Cariño, deja que se quede el gato_ —apoyó Kushina a Itachi.

Minato llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla, pensando seriamente, después de unos minutos de silencio dijo—_Está bien, te lo dejo en tus manos Itachi_ —decidió —. _Deidara espero responsabilidad de parte tuya._

—_Si papá no te preocupes._

—_Cuida que ese gato no se acerque a mi Tonton para querer comerla, o ya verá _—amenazó Tsunade.

—_Si abuela, no te preocupes —_rió nervioso Deidara.

—_Ahora si... ¿Cómo lo llamamos?—_volvió a preguntar Naruto—. _Por lo que veo es macho_ —comentó.

—_Que tal Bum Bum _—propuso Deidara, alegre.

— ¿_Por qué no Apestoso, Cochino o pulguiento?_ —preguntó Sasuke irónico—. _Esos nombres le quedarían muy bien_ —añadió con una inocencia fingida.

Itachi miró a su hermano con reproche al notar su ironía.

―_Teme, mejor no opines._

—_Naruto, bebé, deja que Sasuke-kun opine_ —intervino Kushina con un tono de regaño en su voz, al parecer no escuchó lo que proponía Sasuke—. _Es parte de la familia._

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto, inclinándose ligeramente hasta su oído —_Somos familia, Dobe_ —y le dirigió una de sus miradas triunfales.

Naruto bufó molesto, de repente una serie de pensamientos surco por su mente, se imaginó teniendo algún tipo de parentesco con el «Hijo de mami», un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensarlo. Decidió que lo mejor era no seguirle el juego al teme, así que cambio la conversación.

— _¿Cómo se llamará finalmente?_

—_Hermanito ya te lo dije —_respondió Deidara—._Se llamará Bum Bum._

— _¿Porqué ese nombre Deidara?_ —cuestionó Itachi curioso.

—_Pues verás, Itachi, su nombre es una onomatopeya_ —paró un rato.

A Sasuke le apareció un tic en la ceja casi imperceptible, ya que notó que su hermano no usaba los honoríficos con el grosero ese, al parecer ya hasta parecían muy amigos.

—_Cuando lo encontré_ —siguió con su explicación— _y lo toque, su ronroneo era muy profundo, además que saltó a mí _—un brillo apareció en sus ojos azulados_—. He tocado gatos antes, pero ninguno tenía un ronroneo tan profundo, tampoco son tan impulsivos como este gato_ —explicó acariciando al gato que seguía en los brazos de Itachi— _Él es único, es como el arte que hago: expresivo, impulsivo, y que hay que vivirlo mientras dure, porque es efímero. Su nombre es la onomatopeya de una explosión_—concluyó.

Todos guardaron silencio, después de escuchar las palabras de Deidara, sobre todo la parte del final. Sasuke quedó sorprendido, ¿Dónde quedó el grosero de Deidara?, al parecer se fue de viaje a otra dimensión, porque frente a él, había un maduro Deidara.

Itachi también se sorprendió de lo dicho por Deidara, lo miró, seguía acariciando al gato con un brillo en sus ojos acompañado por una sonrisa sincera.

—_Creo que Bum Bum necesita un baño_ —comentó Itachi rompiendo el silencio.

—_Tienes razón —_afirmó Deidara sacando delicadamente al gato de los brazos de Itachi—. _No sé como bañar a un gato_ —admitió avergonzado.

—_Yo te ayudaré_ —habló Itachi—. _Es un poco complicado, ya que a los gatos no les agrada el agua_ —miró a Deidara que se veía asustado, le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros—. _No te preocupes, tengo experiencia en ello._

—_Confiaré en ti Itachi —_le dijo, acomodo el gato entre sus brazos— _Sígueme Itachi, lo bañaremos en mi habitación_ —trató de coger sus bolsas, pero no podía, por lo que Itachi amablemente las había recogido—_Gracias._

—_No hay problema._

Sasuke analizó la situación al observar como su hermano y Deidara estaban yéndose rumbo a las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Deidara.

—_Yo también puedo ayudar, Aniki_ —esas palabras salieron por inercia de sus labios, no iba a permitir que su hermano se quede a solas con el hermano del dobe.

—_Ototo, no es necesario, sé que no te agradan los animales._

No dijo nada, su hermano tenía razón el odiaba a esos seres llamados "animales".

Itachi miró a Sasuke que tenía ligeramente el ceño fruncido, quiso reír un poco por la actitud de su ototo, decidió no hacerlo por lo que solo se plasmo una sonrisa en su rostro. Volvió a fijarse en Deidara, que caminaba frente a él con el gato en sus brazos, él era una persona impulsiva y no tenía miedo de decir su opinión así se lo tomaran mal las personas. Era algo que le agradaba de él.

Notó que el rubio se paro frente a la puerta que tenía un peculiar cartel, si mas no recordaba el día anterior había visitado la habitación con la familia Uzumaki y se había armado un gran alboroto. Deidara jaló la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, entro en ella y se dirigió a él.

—_Pasa Itachi._

Entró. La habitación era espaciosa, tenía un tono marfil en las paredes, en las cuales había varios cuadros, reconoció a los Uzumaki y a otros no, supuso que eran sus amigos. Había una repisa que tenía trofeos, la mayoría de segundo lugar y cinco de ellas del primer lugar. En su balcón había un panel donde se colocaban esculturas.

Dejó las bolsas en el escritorio de Deidara. Y se dirigió al baño, en donde le tocaba bañar a un gato.

El baño del peculiar Bum Bum, había resultado sencillo comparado con otros baños de gatos, hubo uno que otro arañazo y salpicadura de agua en un intento de escape del gato, pero al final se dejo bañar. El resultado final fue: un gato limpio, un rubio cansado y un Uchiha contento por domar al gato.

—_Eso ha sido agotador_ —suspiró Deidara.

—_Es porque es la primera vez, verás que pronto se acostumbra y será más sencillo _—animó Itachi aún secando al gato.

—_Supongo que tienes razón_ —Deidara internamente rogaba por todos los cielos que en verdad bañar al gato no sea tan trabajoso como hace unos momentos.

—_Deidara, ¿tú eres un artista no es así?_ —preguntó Itachi; desde el momento que vio el panel de esculturas sentía curiosidad por saber si lo era o solo le gustaba coleccionar.

—_Sí_ —afirmó—. _Me encanta hacer esculturas_ —comentó contento al mismo tiempo que tomaba las manos de Itachi y lo alejaba del gato, para llevarlo a una especie de armario—. _Mi material favorito es la arcilla, es más maleable_ —agregó abriendo el armario lleno de esculturas de arcilla—. _Estas son mis más preciadas creaciones, con ellas gané esos premios que ves ahí_ —señaló la repisa de trofeos.

—_Eres muy talentoso_ —alagó Itachi al ver tan hermosas creaciones.

—_Gracias —_un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas—. _Aunque como verás, solo gané cinco concursos, los demás quedé en segundo lugar_ —su voz se desvanecía, pero después un brillo se asomó por sus ojos_—. Pero eso no importa, igual se que le ganaré a Sasori no danna._

— _¿Sasori?_

—_Es la persona que gana los concursos de arte con sus marionetas a excepción de cinco concursos, esos los gané yo —_afirmó gustoso por lo último—. _pero también es mi mejor amigo, y a la vez mi gran rival, tenemos pensamientos diferentes acerca del arte; él define al arte como algo que debe perdurar para siempre, y así apreciar su belleza; sin embargo, yo defino al arte como algo efímero y por ello debemos apreciarlo mientras dure._

—_Son pensamientos distintos pero se enfocan en el arte._

—_Hnn _—asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Sasuke miraba atentamente cada movimiento del animal por si se le ocurría atacarle, a él le disgustaba profundamente los animales por la sencilla razón que estos hacían sus necesidades campantemente en cualquier lugar sin pudor alguno ya que no eran seres pensantes como los humanos.

—_Teme _—le llamó Naruto por décima vez—. _Deja de mirar a Kurama así._

—_No me digas que hacer Dobe._

—_Mira, bonito, tu mirada asusta a mi mascota_ —acarició las orejitas de Kurama, el cual estaba sobre su regazo—. _Después no te quejes si te hace algo._

—_Sé que soy bonito, dobe_ —sonrió con arrogancia—. _Pero te aclaro que yo no me quejo._

—_Pero si hace rato gritabas como una nena, teme_ —recordó Naruto haciendo un grito en demostración, ignorando el primer comentario que le decía el Uchiha.

—_Dobe, la única nena, eres tú_ —le podía insultar abiertamente, ya que solo ellos se encontraban ahí. Los padres del dobe habían ido a un almuerzo con gente importante, los abuelos del mismo estaban en la otra planta de la caza, y el gentil Iruka se encontraba preparando el almuerzo en la cocina.

Naruto le volteó la cara con un gesto molesto, dejando de acariciar a Kurama porque tenía los brazos cruzados. El zorro al no sentir las manos de su amo soltó un aullido molesto, miró a Sasuke y saltó hacia él enseñándole los dientes. Sasuke intentaba sacarse de encima al zorro, pero este era terco y Naruto no hacía nada más que reír.

Al sacarse el zorro de encima, se levantó del sofá y se dispuso a irse de la habitación, pero no notó a un gato que salía disparado de las escaleras, haciendo que chocara con él y le pisara accidentalmente la cola. El gato dio un fuerte maullido por el dolor que sentía, dandole un arañazo en las piernas a Sasuke, por suerte no le hiso nada a este porque llevaba un pantalón largo. Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción al ver como el gato desaparecía por donde había llegado.

Sintió de repente un ardor en una de sus piernas. Eso no era posible, el gato no había podido arañarlo debido a que sus pantalones lo habían salvado, además se habría dado cuenta en ese instante. Sintió un líquido caliente. Respiró hondo, tal vez el gato si le había arañado profundamente y se estaba desangrando. Escuchó la risa del usurotonkachi, seguido por unas palabras entrecortadas del mismo.

—_Por Kami, Kurama…_ —reía a carcajada limpia—. _Esta vez… ¡Te pasaste!_

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y vio lo que más temía al escuchar al dobe. No sabía si matar primero al dobe por reírse como una vieja o al zorro por hacer semejante idiotez. Furioso tomó la cola de Kurama y lo sostuvo de cabeza.

—_Esos pantalones…—_comenzó diciendo furioso_—. ¡Cuestan más que tu estúpida ropa dobe! —_señaló sus pantalones hastiado_—. ¡Y me refiero a toda tu ropa dobe, toda la ropa que tienes y tuviste en tu estúpida vida_!

—_Pero que escándalo…—_interrumpió un rubio irritado. Estaba de lo más feliz explicándole a Itachi sobre su adorado arte, cuando escucho el sonido de dolor de su gatito, risas y gritos. Su vista captó a Sasuke que tenía a Kurama de cabeza, el pobre zorrito estaba mareado. Iba a decir algo, cuando un olor desagradable llegó hasta su nariz, supo de que se trataba el olor, se fijó en el suelo y vio unas gotas de orina del animal que iniciaban en un… ¿zapato?, no, era en un pantalón. Fue cuando comprendió todo y no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada acompañada de una que otra pequeña lagrimilla en los ojos.

—_Aniki, dile que se calle, tengo suficiente con vengarme del dobe y la bola de pelos, para planear otra venganza —_advirtió Sasuke a su hermano.

—_Ototo, es que es tan gracioso_ —trató de contener la carcajada que amenazaba de salir de sus labios al ver a su hermano molesto—. _Está bien, está bien, no nos reiremos de ti, ototo _—le dio unos golpecitos a Deidara para que dejara de reírse.

—_Sasuke, baja a Kurama, él no lo volverá a hacer, te prometo que ni siquiera te lo encontrarás a partir de ahora ¿sí? —_Naruto trató de interceder por su mascota que se mareaba por estar mucho tiempo de cabeza.

—_Si se cruza en mi camino_ —amenazó—. _Será el bolso de mi madre._

—_Entiendo, entiendo… pero ¿no crees que exageras?_ —Vio que el Uchiha estrujaba la cola del animal entre sus manos y lo miraba como si fuera a matarle—. _Solo un poquito_ —finalizó nervioso, tratando de arreglar lo que dijo.

—_Ototo deja a Kurama_ —su hermano menor soltó la cola del zorro dejándolo caer—. _Y date un baño_ —le aconsejó.

—_Ya lo sé Aniki._

Sin decir nada más se fue de la sala caminando hastiado por la sensación pegajosa que sentía en la piernas debido a la… mejor lo olvidaba o se pondría histérico. Bufó molesto. Quería volver a casa, donde no había molestos animales que hicieran «aquello».

Suspiró amargamente al recordar que en la casa donde se encontraba, tenía que enfrentarse a una bola de pelos. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Se saco su pantalón y lo arrojo a una esquina, jamás se lo volvería a poner. Observó su pierna, tenía el líquido amarillento esparcido, dejo de mirarlo y se termino de desvestir. Tomó la toalla que se encontraba en su cajón y la ató en su cintura dejando ver su perfecto torso, no tan musculoso ni tan delgado, simplemente era perfecto.

Ya en el baño, empezó a ducharse. En su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas, sobre todo la sensación de vengarse de aquel peludo animal. Analizó la situación, si el estúpido gato no se hubiese cruzado en su camino, él no tendría porque a ver sido orinado por el zorro. Tal vez ¡Esos animales habían conspirado entre ellos!, Meneó la cabeza. Esa idea era la más tonta que se le había ocurrido en toda su vida. Pero algo lo tenía claro, el gato le tendría rencor por haberlo pisado, entonces ya no tenía que lidiar con una, si no con dos bolas de pelos.

—Ototo, termina rápido para que almuerces —escuchó a su hermano gritar.

—Ya voy, Aniki.

«Dos bolas de pelos, que molesto, eh» —pensó.

.

.

.

Glosario:

(1): el dicho « La curiosidad mató al gato», se usa mucho en mi país, significa que no es bueno ir, donde nadie nos llama, porque tal vez traiga malas consecuencias. ¡Así que ya están advertidos!

(2) Hana: para los que no se acuerdan mucho, ella es la hermana mayor de Kiba.

Iba a poner un numerito en la parte de las películas pero lo vi innecesario, pero igual lo explicare. Yo veía antes con mi papá películas asiáticas –que por cierto, muy buenas- , estaban a punto de terminar en un final feliz, pero viene el malo y mata al protagonista dejando a la chica sola llorando. En serio son muy tristes. Yo lloraba a mares.

Respondo los reviews:

**Valemadrista**: Holaaa! Gracias por leer mi fanfic y sobre todo que te agrade mis ideas locas. Mi fic está inspirado en esa obra, que por cierto es muy buena, pero ojo no es una adaptación. El día que lo subí estaba tan emocionada que me olvide mencionarlo, pero lo corregí. Estoy muy contenta de que otras personas como yo hayan leído semejante hermosura de libro, realmente recomendable. Espero recibir reviews tuyos en este capítulo. Vibras y besos!

**Amante-animeid**: Holaaa! Yaoi *-*, llegue a conocer este género gracias a una amiga muy querida. Soy una fan declarada de Naruto y mi pareja favorita es el Sasunaru, es la primera vez que escribo uno y me siento contenta de que te haya gustado mis ideas locas sobre esta parejita *-*. Perdóname! No actualice muy rápido que digamos, ahora lo haré más frecuente. Por eso este capítulo lo hice algo largo, como muestra de arrepentimiento por demorarme mucho x.x, sin más que decir, muchas gracias por tu review y lo espero para este capítulo. Vibras y besotes!

**Goten Trunks5**: Holaaaa! Te confieso que cuando escribía esas partes no paraba de reír. Kushina es una de las mejores madres del mundo, sus hijos están en una etapa de retar a los padres "la adolecencia", y como ya están grandecitos para mandarlos a una esquina o sentarlos en una silla para reflexionar sobre sus errores (gracias programas de niñeras), lo que queda es amenazarlos con su deseada fiesta de verano, de paso se ahorra la saliva y el dolor de garganta al gritarles. Kakashi es un pervertido de primera, esa máscara que tiene es para ocultar su sangrado nasal al leer sus libros porno, pobre de Iruka cuando se lo encuentre, eso lo veremos más adelante… Perdóname! Me tarde mucho en actualizar, por eso este capi es un poco más largo(solo unas cuantas palabras xd), esta vez actualizaré más seguido ya que estoy de "Vagaciones". Estoy feliz de que te este gustando mi fic. Me despido con un besote y un abrazo. Espero tu review para este capítulo. Vibras!

**Guest: **Holaaa! Me siento realmente feliz de que te este gustando mi fic, obvio la voy a continuar! Me gusta cómo me está quedando y espero que a ustedes también les vaya a gustar. Espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho. Quisiera ver tu review en este capítulo. Me despido con un besooo y un abrazo. Vibras!

**Lizzy****: **Holaaa! Awwww! Me emociona que me digas que me quedo genial, gracias! Muchas gracias! , espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho u.u, ando retrasada. Bueno aquí está la contó y espero que la disfrutes. Me despido. Besos y Abrazos. Espero tu review en este capítulo. Vibras!

**Agradezco a los favorites y followers:** LoveDamonSalvatore, MaayUchihaa, Moon-9215, sakura1402, semiakesolauca, Goten Trunks5 (gracias por comentar), Waltz CG, ambu780,

**Espero sus comentarios! **

**Nota final:** Agradezco de corazón que te hayas tomado la molestia de ver mi fic, si tienes dudas, críticas (buenas o malas, aunque espero que sean buenas y si son malas me las tomaré a bien, sin rencores, eres libre de poner lo que piensas), Espero reviews! Me hacen muy feliz saber si les gusto o no. Eso es todo me despido, nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos!

**Rena Sabaku no.**


End file.
